A Child Of The 14th
by ShaeraHaek
Summary: Lenalee was devastated when he didn't return, but she still had a job to do: protecting their little Noah child from the Earl.
1. Bad News

**Bad news**

That day started like any other. "Allen Walker woke up at nine am, as did his watchdog, Link."They got dressed, went into the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces before going down to the cafeteria to have their breakfast.

Sitting next to each other, silently eating their meal, Allen was thinking about the one closest to his heart.

"When the day comes, you will kill the one you love."

The sentence wouldn't get out of his mind. But what should he do about it? Did he have to leave? Sooner or later, _he_ would wake up. _He_ had been bothering him quite a lot recently. _His_ voice was clear as crystal and Allen had noticed the changes on his body as well. Headaches weren't anything unusual now.

Link was suspicious, but he stayed silent. It wasn't rare for Allen to be in this state, he knew, since he was watching him so long. Over the past two years he had slowly started to act like a friend towards Allen

"I've had enough," Allen said after just 5 portions of his ´light´ breakfast.

"Are you sure?" Link was visibly confused. He knew that Allen wasn't feeling very well, but he didn't know it was so bad. Allen stood up, took the plates and walked away. Link just stared at his back. He turned to Timcanpy.

"I think it's really something more," he said and continued eating. Tim watched his master leave.

Allen wandered through the dark corridors of the Black Order. His mind was miles away. He didn't know how, but he ended up on the roof. He gazed out at the early morning sun. A cool breeze played with his hair.

_Let me ou_t, he heard in his head.

_I know what you are thinking about. Let me out and I lend you the power to protect her._

The voice didn't belong to a different person. He even saw it. Everyone thought about him as of an intruder. They didn't know the truth that just Allen knew. It was him. He heard his voice and the bloodthirsty expression on his face when he looked in the mirror. He caught himself wanting to kill, thirsting for blood. There was no second person, no 14th Noah, no Musician. It was him alone. It scared him. And he couldn't do anything about it. Lucky for him, none of his friends noticed.

Or so he believed.

Lenalee walked to her brother's office bringing him, and the science department their customary coffee.

"Hello, nii-san. How are you today?" she said with an angelic smile.

"Lenalee! My beautiful Lenalee! I'm great now! I am glad to see you." Komui left the papers be turned his back on his paperwork and turned his whole attention to his beloved sister. Reever stood by his side, visibly reminding him to not try to escape his paperwork until it was finished. Lenalee gave them their coffee and both men gladly accepted it.

"Thank you, Lenalee, but I think you will have to leave us alone again," Reever announced to her as he drank up his coffee. Komui pouted.

"Why?"

"Because it's your brother's punishment. He has to concentrate on his work now and as you can see, when you are here there is absolutely nothing that could bring him to work again. So please . . ."

"All right then, I'm leaving brother. And remember, I won't come back till you finish your work!" she announced as she turned around to leave.

"THIS IS SOOO UNFAIR!!!" Komui cried in despair, but he was instantly subdued by the Section Chief standing by and his new toy – a 9mm pistol.

'Poor brother. But serves him right!' Lenalee smiled at the two before closing the door.

'I wonder how Allen is. And where he is.' She looked in the direction where his room was. She got closer and knocked lightly on the door. No answer. She spotted Kanda walking nearby.

"Kanda!"

"Hm?" The raven-haired boy turned his attention on the woman.

"Did you see Allen by any chance?" she asked.

"Yeah, that moyashi was in the cafeteria, as usual. But he suddenly left, leaving his guard behind." Kanda was now 20 and didn't fight with the white-haired boy any longer. Well not as much as 2 years ago. They both had grown up and their behavior was visibly better.

"Ok, thank you. I think I have to search for him again," she sighed.

"I think he will be on the roof," the male exorcist said suddenly.

"Huh? How do you know?" Although they were better friends now, their relationship wasn't that great.

"Trust me, he'll be there."

She couldn't believe her ears but she did as the samurai told her. And he was right. Lenalee slowly opened the door to outside and she spotted him sitting on the cold ground, holding his face in his palms. She approached him but he didn't notice her until she laid her hand on his shoulder. He raised his head.

"Are you all right? You look pale, Allen," she said with soft voice. His look was empty. "Allen."

He looked at her.

"Lenalee! Sorry, I was a bit . . ."

"That's fine, don't worry." She sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You always smell so beautiful," he said with a calm voice. His eyes were locked on her. She smiled.

"And you always make me worry." Lenalee kissed Allen on his cold cheek.

"I am sorry my lady. I just had to catch some fresh air." Lenalee caressed his cheek and looked into his gray eyes.

"You know you can tell me. What is bothering you?" Her look was now full of sadness and kindness.

"Just another headache. Nothing else. You don't have to worry, trust me, love." He stood up and stretched. She always loved to see his beautiful muscular body. He was a proper man now. Not a child anymore. His back had widened, his shoulders had grown bigger and wider and his body had gained a form of a real man. How she loved to touch that body of his.

He looked at her, and smiled to himself when he saw her looking at him.

"Staring isn't polite, you know." That smashed her back into reality. He laughed. That was what she wanted. She remembered him like this. Happy and polite. And that's how she wanted to remember him forever.

She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her back. He remembered the night 3 years ago, when he hugged her for the first time. Back then, they were almost the same height and his arms so scrawny. Her body was soft and warm but he was just a child. Now it was different. He grew and he was at least 15 cm taller than her and his arms were more muscular. Her body changed as well but it was just much better. He loved to hold her perfectly curved body and touch her soft skin. It had been two years since they became a couple. Like a man and a woman. It wasn't a childish relationship, but a proper life. But nobody knew. They were hiding it successfully. The only person who knew is Link; Allen had to tell him since he wanted to be alone with her and the older man accepted that.

"Lenalee, I have to leave on a mission," he said after few minutes of holding her.

"I know. I wish you luck. And come back soon, please." Lenalee was sad but what could she do about it? There was still a war out there and her beloved was quite possibly the only one who could stop it.

They had lost many people, friends. But they still had hope.

Allen received his orders and he left together with Link. Lenalee woke up early that morning and watched the two leave. She watched Allen's back as he vanished through the white gate. But before he did so, without turning around, he raised his hand and waved to her. Lenalee smiled and got back to her room.

"Just be all right! Please!" She said to herself.

Lenalee was desperately looking for some company so the only one person left for her was Kanda now because Lavi was on a mission. He was calmly meditating in the training hall as usual. She joined him on the floor and he didn't protest.

"Missing him already?" he asked after watching her from corner of his eye. She sweat-dropped.

"Just be quiet, I want to meditate." Lenalee acted as if nothing had happened.

"You can't fool me, woman. I know that you worry about him," the samurai said without any affection.

The raven-haired man was different from the others. For some reason he could sense things that other couldn't. Lenalee called that sixth sense, but Kanda's was a bit too strong. He could sense people, their behavior and their lies. And that's why she couldn't fool him.

"And how did you figured it out?" she asked with innocent voice.

"I just know. You have been always worrying about your friends and nothing has changed, even after two years."

Ok, he maybe had a sixth sense, but she could fool him anyways. A bit. Everyone still thought that she and Allen Walker were JUST friends, but their lying abilities were much better than anyone could have thought.

They had to be, or Allen would have been already dead by Komui's hand.

There wasn't much that Lenalee could do so she just practiced with Kanda. The samurai was thankful, in his own way, and the training kept her busy for two more days. Not that she was tired or something, she was just a bit tired bored of training with the same person again and again so she decided to stay in bed today.

Three days had past since her love left on that mission and Kanda soon followed because Krory needed some support in China, so she has been left there alone. Lavi was gone, Miranda and Marie were on a mission and the generals were busy with training Timothy.

That day was unbelievably slow. Time seemed to warp on purpose to prevent her from meeting with Allen. She went out in the garden and watched the sun slowly walking on the sky, thinking of Allen.

She needed to tell him something very important, though she was a bit frightened to do so.

Allen was fighting in Argentina.

They arrived a day ago. The people were busy preparing all kinds of things for the celebration of summer.

That was the disadvantage of this fight. He didn't want to harm any innocent people. He had to run away from the town, followed by Link and 3 akuma. Allen jumped on the closest rock that came in his way and looked at Link still trying to escape the Demons.

"Stay still human so we can kill you!" the akuma screamed and laughed as they got closer to him. Allen's innocence activated and the white belt reached for Link just in time. Allen dragged him towards himself, then tossed him in the air so he could land behind the rock. Allen jumped into the air straight at the level 4 akuma and landed on his shoulders, cutting the other two level 2 akuma on both sides.

The blood was all around him. His white cloak was now stained by scarlet blood.

Link watched him from behind the rock and tried to reach the HQ. It was no use, the signal was too weak.

The level 4 was struggling for its life but it was clearly a lost battle. Allen managed to cut both his legs off along with one of his wings. The akuma was screaming in pain, but it didn't want to give in. The disadvantage was that Allen wasn't in the best of shape. His head burnt and he had suffered a deep cut on his chest.

Fifteen minutes passed and Level 4 still wasn't dead. Allen was now very tired, he had to end it as soon as possible.

"Die already!" he screamed as he jumped to the enemy.

"Never!" The akuma was at the end of his strength. It desperately fought back, but as it raised its arm to release another of its beams, Allen was fast enough to cut it off as well as its head.

He landed on the ground panting for air.

"Man! This was something," he laughed, gasping for breath.

Link went over to him and kneeled down by his side.

"Rest. You need it. I'll look for some finders that can help you." He looked at the younger male. It wasn't usual for him to fight so long. Normally he could defeat the akuma in few minutes, but this time was something wrong.

Allen was still gasping and his hand reached for his forehead. He shouted, his eyes rolled back, and his body jerked few times in pain.

"Walker! What is it? Are you—" Link's shout was cut off as Allen's hand suddenly grabbed his neck. He held him so tight that Link could hear the cracking in his neck. His mouth and eyes opened wide but he couldn't make a sound. Both his hands tried to loosen the tight grip of the white-haired man.

Link looked at Allen. He had a vicious look on his face. His eyes were gold and his skin was a bit darker than normal. Suddenly, the murderous look vanished and Allen's hand let go of Link's neck. The blond man fell on the ground, desperately inhaling the missing air.

He coughed blood and held his neck. Allen sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulders. Link gave him a scared look.

"I am sorry!" He hung his head. "I am really sorry, Link, are you ok?"

"Y-yes!" The answer was barely audible.

Komui was in his paper-filled office, calmly drinking his coffee and staring on the mountains of paperwork resting on his table and all around him.

Reever had gone somewhere and he could finally enjoy the bitter liquid. Lenalee was delivering coffee to the scientists.

When she finished, she locked herself in her room. She slowly walked towards the mirror that hung on the gray wall. She carefully checked her whole body. Nothing had changed yet, but she would look completely different in two months.

Lenalee carefully caressed her belly. It was still perfectly same. She looked over at her bed.

"Hmm . . . How would I look with this?"

She grabbed a small pillow and put it under her shirt and looked into the mirror again. She turned around then she smiled.

"I'm really looking forward for it. But I hope Allen will too."

'I really hope that he will be happy.'

"Aaaaaa!! Where are you!! Allen!!" she shouted as she nervously walked across her room.

'Damn, I'm bored!'

She ran out of her room to the training hall.

'I train a bit,' she thought as she went.

When she arrived there nobody was in, which helped her mood a bit.

She started to kick the dummy as hard as she could. The poor thing fell to the floor and stood up again and again, and Lenalee got more and more fatigued.

'What the hell?! I've only been training fifteen minutes and I'm already out of breath!'

While she was trying to beat her immobile enemy, doing flips, jumping and kicking, she didn't notice that she had an audience.

Kanda was carefully watching her from the other side of the hall, and he had noticed that something was odd. Lenalee, the person with possibly the best stamina of all of them, was breathing heavily after just few minutes of training. He frowned.

"What are you doing?"

She looked around and spotted her dear friend.

'Oops!'

"What do you mean? I'm training." 'Dammit! I hope he didn't notice anything.'

She tried to calm her breathing down.

"Are you all right? This isn't like you." He said.

"Oh well . . . hahaha . . . um it's nothing really. I'm just a bit tired. No biggie!" She knew that it was a very poor lie and there was no chance of fooling Kanda, but he let that it be.

"Whatever you say," he said in the end and pulled out his katana. "If you don't mind, I'm going to train too."

"No, of course not. I wanted to go eat something anyways. See you later." She took her towel and quickly ran away.

'Damn it! Why him?! Nobody must know!'

She went down to the cafeteria and she ordered some vegetables and mineral water.

'I have to be more careful!'

A month passed by and Allen still didn't come back. Lenalee was sitting in her room again and carefully exploring the changes that were now visible on her body.

She stood up and looked at her in the mirror. Her belly was now bigger so she had to wear bigger shirts so nobody could see it. She told her brother that she was already tired of wearing the uniform since the war had become much quieter after the battle against the Earl one year ago. That was the last and biggest battle so far.

But she wasn't in the best of mood. Allen still hadn't returned from his mission. Komui had said that they had had some complications there and that they had to stay there much longer.

And the passing time wasn't anything easy on her either. Her head was spinning and she didn't eat much. She even stopped training because it was too much for her to handle and the doctor had said that it could be dangerous for the baby. He said that she needed to rest as much as possible, eat lots of healthy food, and drink a lot of water.

Lenalee walked through the cold corridors of the Order, just thinking pointless thoughts.

When she came to the training hall she stopped and watched Kanda and Timothy by their training. Timothy was all sweaty from jumping around and trying to dodge all the attacks and strikes that Kanda was giving him. Lenalee sat down on the ground and cheered on the young boy.

Kanda gave that boy few minutes to rest and turned to Lenalee.

"I haven't seen you here for a long time, what happened?"

Lenalee sweat-dropped.

"Well . . ." 'I'm doomed now!'

Kanda's eyes frowned again. He gave her a questioning look.

"I just . . . Doctor said I should relax a bit, since I'm a bit sick." 'Laaaame! Oh my god, can't you think up something better?!'

"Sick you say . . ." Kanda's senses were telling him that she was lying.

"Yes! It's nothing serious, but he said that it would be better if I relax now." 'Allen hurry up and come back! You are the one that needs to know it first! I can't tell them just yet!'

Kanda still looked pretty unsure. Lenalee just smiled on him.

"I won't bother you anymore guys, I'll go eat a little something. Do you want to join me?"

"No thanks!" Kanda said faster than Timothy could protest. The older male gave the boy a murderous look. "We still have to train." Timothy just pouted and Kanda smiled at him evilly.

Lenalee stood up and walked to the door. Suddenly her head spun and she couldn't do anything to stop her body from falling. She fainted and fell to the ground with loud thud.

Kanda immediately turned his attention to her unconscious body.

"Lenalee?" he said. When she didn't respond, he ran over to her.

"Oi, woman!" He panicked a bit since she didn't wake up. He picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing. On the way, he noticed something really weird. He looked down on at her, he carefully examining her stomach.

'Am I hallucinating, or is her belly round?'

He stopped at the halfway point. He found himself dumbstruck, staring at her belly with mouth wide open.

"What's the matter, master?" he heard from behind. Timothy was running after him. Kanda was still speechless.

"Fuck!" He ran to the hospital wing as fast as he could. He kicked the door in and laid her on the bed. The nurse was already standing behind him and shouting at him how rude he was but he turned toward her with panicked look. The nurse shut up as soon as she saw him.

She had never seen such a look on his face.

"I need you to do a blood test on her!" he shouted.

"Excuse me?!" The nurse was visibly confused.

"What?" Timothy was standing behind his master. Kanda grabbed him, threw him out of the room and locked the door.

He turned to the nurse again.

"Now!"

Kanda sat on a small chair, holding the result of the tests. He was shocked.

Next to him, Lenalee was still lying on the bed, sleeping.

"Yoo, Kanda! How is going?" Lavi walked in the room in a great mood but Kanda didn't even turn his head towards him. He put the paper on the table next to him and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Lavi´s eyes fell on the interesting paper that had made Kanda sigh that way. And because Lavi was the most curious man in the order, he immediately tried to get a hold of that very mysterious matter.

Kanda already noticed his interest and glared at him. Lavi sweat-dropped. Kanda took the paper and gave him to him.

"Read!" he said.

Lavi had now a very bad feeling about the situation. He turned his gaze to the paper.

There were five seconds of silence and then he looked at Lenalee. He looked slowly to Kanda, then to Lenalee again and then to the word POSITIVE. Kanda silently watched him. This silence was possibly the longest time he had ever gone without speaking in his entire life.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" he suddenly shouted as he finally found the words to speak.

"Shh!! You moron!"

"You will have a kid?!"

Kanda's mouth fell open.

"Are you nuts? Of course it's not mine!"

Lavi looked confused. He looked at Kanda like he was an idiot.

"Then whose it could be?"

Kanda slapped his forehead. Could the Bookman really be so stupid?!

"Are you kidding me? You really have no idea whose kid could it be?"

Lavi was still looking at Kanda with that idiot-like look.

Then his eyes widened, his mouth formed an 'O' and he was pointed at Lenalee, jumping on the spot.

"Finally!"

"But how!?" Lavi was silent. Then he remembered the times they spent on missions.

"Oh . . ."

Suddenly they heard someone coming in. Kanda stood up as fast as he could and closed the drapery around Lenalee's bed. Lavi hid the paper behind his back. Komui was coming.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"N-nothing at all, we just . . ."

"We just wanted to check something." Kanda started to sweat.

"Yes, yes. Kanda has some sweating problems so we wanted to ask few things about that."

Kanda looked at Lavi with a face telling him that he would soon die. But it was visible enough for Komui to stop asking. He turned that he leave and both males sighed in relief but then he stepped back.

"Oh, I wanted to ask: you didn't see Lenalee by any chance?"

"L-L-Lenalee?" Lavi wanted to sound calmer but the outcome was horrible.

"No, no we didn't. If we see her we will tell her that you were looking for her." Kanda saved the situation. Again.

Komui walked away and both sighed again.

"Oh man!" Lavi sat down on the closest bed and Kanda on his mini chair.

"Sweating problems . . ." he mumbled to Lavi who just laughed nervously.

"I think we have a big problem."

"Yes we have."

"Guys?" They heard from behind the curtains. They looked at each other. Kanda undid them. Lenalee was sitting on the bed with sad expression.

"Lenalee! Are you ok?" Lavi immediately ran to her.

"I am, thank you. But . . . well . . . you already know it right?"

Both looked at each other again and then their looks fell on the floor.

"Yes," they said in the same time.

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" Lavi asked.

"Don't tell anyone, please. Especially not my brother. I wanted Allen to know first, but as I see you were faster."

She still didn't look at either of them.

"Of course we won't. You don't have to worry." Lavi sat on the bed and embraced her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you guys but . . ."

"No buts Lenalee." Lavi smiled at her. "It's all right. Of course we don't want Allen to die yet."

"Now come," Kanda interrupted them, "Komui is looking for you. You can't stay here or someone can start to be suspicious. Can you stand up?"

"Yes, thank you."

The rest of the day was quite calm. No one knew anything.

Allen's mission was going really badly. Both Link and he were exhausted from all the fights and running. They had spent 3 months on the mission. The akuma were all around. They found the innocence that they had been searching for, but the main point of this discreet mission was to find the new location of the Akuma Plant.

Although they had found it, they couldn't do anything. Link had already asked for reinforcements, but that had been 2 months ago and now they had no way to contact HQ.

Allen felt hopeless. He knew where the Plant was but he couldn't do anything to destroy it. He looked at Link.

"We're doomed. If the Earl finds out that we are here, we are dead."

Link didn't say anything. He knew the situation very well. They had to stay hidden for the time being.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the other direction. They both tried to discover the source of the noise but they couldn't see anything. Panic started to fill their minds.

The dust slowly fell down on the ground and it revealed several figures. Allen's eyes widened. And the panic completely filled his whole body. The Earl! He was here! But why?

Both males bent down, hoping that nobody had seen them. They looked at each other in panic, covering their mouths, trying to not be heard.

Allen looked from behind the corner again to see if someone was coming in their direction but there was nobody there.

He turned back at Link, who shrugged his shoulders.

Allen looked back and searched for the Earl, but when he turned back again Link wasn't there. Allen immediately activated his innocence and stood up to search for him.

And then he spotted him lying on the ground. He froze. He had heard absolutely nothing.

"Your mind is so easy to read, my brother." Allen's heart skipped two beats but he didn't turn his head to see who had just spoken. He knew the voice very well.

"_Lenalee, don't give me __that __look," he said smiling sadly at her while he knelt on the ground in __a pool of his own __blood._

Lenalee sat on the bed in panic. The dream she had just had had been terrible. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

After a while she had to gasp for air. She caressed her already big belly. She was in her fifth month now.

"Shh, baby, everything will be fine. Daddy will come soon," she said but she cried even harder.

Her pregnancy was no longer a secret. Everyone started to be suspicious when the third month started. She could no longer hide her belly from her brother but she hoped that she could tell him the big news together with Allen, but he still didn't return from the mission. Komui took it quite hard though. She could still remember that day.

She was in the hospital wing sitting on the bed. She called for all her friends because she couldn't wait any longer due to her growing belly. Everyone was there with questioning look.

Kanda and Lavi were standing by her side.

"Now that you all are here . . ." she started, "I would like to tell you something." She took a deep breath.

"I know that everyone was quite suspicious about my state so I want you to know the truth."

"Yes, I am really pregnant." She looked around at those present.

Komui turned into a stone statue and fainted but everyone else started to applaud and congratulate her. Miranda started to cry from happiness, and the science department tried to revive Komui.

When he finally came to, he shouted like crazy and cried that he would kill that bastard Walker for doing this to his lovely Lenalee, but the scientists held him down so he would not be able to get another robot to kill Allen.

That day was the happiest day of all for the whole Order.

Lenalee couldn't sleep so she decided to go to Kanda's place because of the bad dream she had had. Every time something bothered her, she knew that she was welcome to go to Kanda. He cared for her since she got pregnant, since Allen wasn't there.

She didn't go to Lavi because he was always panicking a lot, whereas Kanda was always dead calm.

She knocked at his door and there was an immediate response. He wasn't asleep, again.

"Sorry for bothering you again, but . . ."

"That's ok." Lenalee walked in and she saw the black-haired male fully dressed in his uniform.

"What happened?" she asked him worried.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for a new mission. Komui told me yesterday to be prepared." He paused and noticed her tearstained face.

"You can't sleep again?" he asked calmly.

"I had a terrible dream." She walked to him. He sighed. He knew what she lacked and what she wished for the most.

She laid her head on his chest.

"I'm so worried Kanda." The tears started to flow from her eyes again. "What's taking him so long?"

"I don't know," he said, hugging her like an older brother. He felt her body shake so he tightened his embrace. He felt something move in her belly. He looked down. Lenalee was staring on him with a questioning look.

"Hmm . . ." he started. "I wonder, can I . . .?" He pointed down on her stomach.

Lenalee smiled and sat on the bed. He sat next to her.

"Of course you can." She smiled to herself. Kanda could be so cute when he did these things.

She felt his warm hands on her stomach. It was his secret. Every time she came to him he wanted to hear the baby or just feel how it kicked. And his face was so funny.

Then Lenalee remembered her love. She made a sad look and Kanda saw it.

"Sorry. I know you would want to do this with someone else."

"It's ok. You look so hilarious when you do this."

He was embarrassed but he didn't want to show it to her, so he turned away.

The next day when she woke up, there was something wrong in the Order. Noise was heard everywhere and the scientists were running around as if there was a fire. Kanda was standing in front of her door. She came out and they went to Komui's office.

They found him with face buried in his hands. The office was already filled with the other exorcists. Nobody knew what was going on. Everyone looked confused.

"What's the matter brother?" Lenalee asked. Komui looked at her. His face looked horrible. He had rings under his eyes and he looked like he had been crying. Kanda stepped behind Lenalee.

"It would be better if you weren't be here, Lenalee." Everyone gasped.

"No," Kanda and Lavi whispered.

"WHY?! WHY BROTHER? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Lenalee shouted. Tears were already falling from her eyes.

"No," Lavi whispered again. Lenalee was confused and panicked.

"Brother," she said with weak voice, gasping for air. "What happened to Allen?"

Komui looked at his desk. He stood up and took something from there.

"A messenger came today." He walked over to the frightened exorcists. Miranda was crying. "And he brought this." He showed them the thing that he was holding.

The Black Order's Rose Cross. Strained with blood.

Everyone knew whose the cross was, because just one exorcist hadn't returned from his mission yet.

Lenalee looked at the cross, horrified. She couldn't say anything. Komui hid his face with his hand. Tears flowed from his eyes as well.

"The message that the finder brought was from Earl." Lenalee cried even harder now. She almost lost her balance but Lavi caught her in time.

"Allen Walker, the General of Black Order," Komui paused. A big lump was in his throat. Everyone else cried as well.

"Is dead."

Lenalee gasped for the air. She was in shock. She couldn't breathe. Her hand reached to her belly. It hurt so much. Her heart skipped few beats.

"Lenalee!" Lavi cried out as he tried to sit her on the couch. "Lenalee, breathe!" Everyone turned the attention on her.

She was deathly pale and she still refused to sit down. Everyone noticed that something was really wrong. She was holding her belly, terrified a terrified look on her face.

"Breathe, Lenalee!" Komui ran to her and grabbed one of her hands. She was cold and shaking.

"Lenalee, calm down, please! Bring some water, now!" he shouted at the bystanders and they immediately ran for the water.

"Brother!" she said in horror while looking down. Komui looked at her legs.

Blood was running rapidly down her thighs. Komui almost had a heart attack.

"DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR! NOW!" he shouted in panic.

"Lenalee! Lenalee! Do you hear me? Breathe, my darling! Everything will be fine, just breathe! Lenalee!"

But Lenalee couldn't hear anything at all. Her world just crashed. She slowly fainted.

* * *

_I hope that you liked this story. It is my second fic and more chapters will be up as soon as I get some more free time in school. _

_Many thanks to my BetaReader3_

_R&R please!_


	2. Nightmares

6th month

"How is she?" Komui asked the matron.

"Her current state is stabilized. But we are afraid that the child may not survive. We are really sorry, Supervisor."

Komui was walking across the hall, desperately seeking for something that could help Lenalee and her beloved child. Things got were at their worst. The Earl had started to make his move. He had already gathered all the Noah. The General's mission to destroy the new plant had failed and the announcement of Walker's death was the worst thing that could happen to the Order. The Earl hit their most sensitive spot. Morale throughout the whole staff was poor. Not to mention his sister.

He was desperate. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He should come up with a plan as fast as possible or they could be in serious danger. The Earl's armies had grown suddenly bigger and the reinforcements sent from Vatican, which Allen had called for, were killed on the way to his hideout.

"Komui." His negative thoughts were stopped by the matron's voice.

"Yes?"

"Lenalee woke up and she wants to talk with you. But I have to warn you. Her consciousness is very fragile."

"Thank you." Komui slowly opened the door to the room that Lenalee was in. He tried to make his expression less scared, happier, though it wasn't easy.

He spotted her lying on the bed, breathing steadily. He couldn't keep himself from crying when he saw her. Her eyes were empty and the circles under her eyes were making her spaced-out look even worse.

"Lenalee," he said with soft voice. She barely looked at him. It made his heart shatter.

"Brother," her voice was way too weak. "Brother. Where is Allen?"

Komui froze. What should he tell her? How could he, her own brother, kill all her last hopes for her beloved? He was afraid to tell her anything. He felt that if he told her anything, she could die.

"Brother, where is Allen?" Silence. "He is dead, right?" She said it without any emotion. Komui was just silently watching her. He was speechless. Komui didn't have the power to move. Lenalee's lifeless look was locked on him. Tears flowed out from her eyes.

"He is dead, isn't he? He left me here alone!" She closed her crying eyes and covered her face with her hands.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why? Why did you leave me here alone, Allen! I want you to come back!" she cried out. She tried to stand up so the nurses came and held her down. Lenalee was out of her senses. She was crying hard, calling Allen's name and fighting with the nurses to let her free. They had to give her some sedatives to calm her down and she slowly fainted again.

As for Komui, this was the last and worst thing that broke him. He silently went to his office, crashed on the couch and cried as much as he could.

Nobody dared to step in his office now. Everyone was well aware of the situation, and no eye was left dry.

He decided. No one from the Central, especially Leverrier, must know about her pregnancy. He told everyone in the Order, who knew about that, to keep that as a secret.

However, he trusted to someone who wasn't present in the Black Order now. He had to call him as soon as possible to help his sister. He took the receiver and dialed the number. He waited until that person was connected and after few seconds he could finally hear the voice he wanted to hear.

"Hello? Here is Bak Chan."

Link walked along a long dark corridor to Leverrier's office. He had been suddenly summoned by him and that didn't happen very often. Link was confused. Why? Why didn't the reinforcements arrive? Walker asked for the most capable units from Vatican and they had sent them immediately.

There was something very weird happening. And his senses never failed him.

He found himself in front of massive wooden doors. He knocked three times.

"Come in, Inspector Link."

He did as Leverrier told him. He saw his superior sitting on a big armchair. His look was sharp and unpleasant as always.

"Why did you summon me, Inspector Leverrier?"

"I have few things to discuss, Link. For example, how is Lenalee?" The way he asked crept the hell out of him. Does he know? Link hesitated. Leverrier's eyebrows frowned.

"Miss Lenalee took the news hard. She is resting in the hospital wing at the moment." Link kept his neutral face. And this façade prevented Leverrier from reading his emotions. He successfully hid his thoughts from him.

"Really?" Leverrier leaned back. "How is Miss Lenalee's pregnancy?"

Link heart almost jumped out of his chest. His strategic façade failed. And the man in front of him smiled victoriously.

'Fuck! How the hell does he know?'

"Amm . . ." 'Think dammit! Think!' "I didn't know about this." He managed to make a seriously surprised look.

"Well then, now you know, and I have another mission for you."

"A mission, sir?" Link started to sweat.

"Yes. I want you, Link, to keep an eye on Lenalee's condition and her pregnancy. And I want you to inform me about everything that happens in there." Link clenched his teeth.

"Yes, sir."

"You may go." Leverrier's smile told him that he was sure it was his win.

But what win?

Link turned around and stepped out of the dark room. He walked slowly back to the exit. When he was far enough from his superior's range of hearing, he run as fast as possible back to the Black Order. The situation had changed and he needed to talk to Komui as fast as possible.

As he ran, his wounds reopened and the blood flowed out. He grabbed his shoulder and continued running. The memories from the battle started to show up in his mind.

*"_Allen! Allen!" he watched him running towards him. He couldn't move his arm. His blood was dripping on the ground. *_

Link shut his eyes.

_*"Link, hide here! And don't you dare __to__ move from this spot!" Allen shouted at him as the akuma were closing to them. _

"_Allen Walker." They heard a creepy voice from behind. Allen turned around. _

_Wisely was standing in front of them with an amused look._

"_Crap!"*_

A cold wind whipped Link's face when he stepped outside the building. His shoulder was killing him but he continued to run anyways. Another memory popped out in his mind.

*_Allen was standing in front of him, which prevented him from seeing what was happening. Link fell on __his __wounded shoulder and screamed in pain. _

"_Link . . ." He looked at his white-haired companion. "I'm sorry." _

_Link gasped.*_

He tried to not to think about that but the memories just flowed in his head.

*_A white gate appeared and dragged him away from the lunacy. The last thing he saw was Allen falling on the ground, while the blood was flowing out of his eyes, ears and mouth. _

"_Nooo!"* _

His own scream echoed in his head another few seconds.

After the long and exhausting run, he finally reached the boats.

Bak was standing frozen in Komui's office. The sad news he just told him was a shock for him.

"How could this happen?" He sat on the couch nearby. Komui buried his face into his palms.

"I . . ." Bak sighed desperately. "How . . ." He shook his head. He was totally speechless.

"I don't know, Bak. I really don't know. But I didn't call you just because I wanted to tell you that Walker is dead."

Bak raised his head. "There is more?" he said and Komui heard the sorrow in his voice.

"Lenalee," he started and Bak's heart skipped few beats by from hearing that name, "is pregnant by him. She is in her sixth month, but . . ." Bak started to pray when he heard that painful 'but', "her state is critical and she's in coma at the moment. The doctors aren't sure if the baby will survive." Komui paused. He saw Bak's painful expression and that was enough to stay silent.

"What can I do for you, Komui?" he spoke after few moments.

"First, you mustn't tell anything to anyone! Especially Leverrier. You surely know what our nasty friend is not trustworthy and his methods are exceptionally unpleasant." Bak nodded and Komui continued, "And second, I beg you, save my dear sister and Walker's child."

Bak stood up with clenched fists.

"Komui, I will do anything to save them. It's our duty and repayment to them for protecting us."

Komui nodded. "Come."

Bak and Komui stepped inside to Lenalee's room. Bak almost cried when he saw her. He stepped closer to her and put palm on her forehead.

"We need to do some blood tests and then we can continue." Komui nodded.

They spent the whole day and night by running all possible tests but they didn't show anything positive. The Dark Boots had merged with her blood and prevented her from waking up. Bak used the stethoscope and placed it on her belly.

"Komui," he said and Komui turned his attention on him. "Come and listen to this."

The older male came and took the stethoscope and listened carefully. After few seconds his eyes widened and his mouth fell wide open.

"Two! She has two children!" Komui said happily.

"Yes! And they are both all right!"

"Komui!" An echoing voice disturbed them from their merriment. "Hev! What's the matter?"

"Bring Lenalee to me, please. I need to confirm something." Both men looked at each other.

"Ok, we will be there in a minute."

Hevlaska awaited them in the lowest part of the Order. When they arrived, she carefully touched Lenalee's belly with her hands.

"Is something wrong, Hev?" Komui looked afraid.

"I felt a presence of a new innocence lately. Now I am sure. One of Lenalee's and Allen's children has an innocence in its body."

Komui and Bak just stood there and looked at Hevlaska like idiots.

"But how is that possible? The innocence cannot be born, the Cube was already divided and we have counted all the fragments. This is impossible."

"Explain that Hev!" said Komui after Bak finished.

"I really don't know how this could happen. Maybe because both their parents are parasitic type, especially Allen, who was born with his innocence. The concentration in their blood could be so strong that it could merge a new innocence in the body of the child."

"Yeah, that could make sense." Komui looked at Bak and he nodded in agreement.

"Supervisor!" Komui looked up. "Supervisor! I need to talk to you, sir!"

"Link!" Komui shouted. "Wait a second. I will come in a minute." He turned at Hevlaska. "Hev, is there anything else you wanted to tell us?"

"No, you can go back. But please, be careful with her," she said when she removed her hands.

"Of course." Both males smiled. "We will."

Komui and Bak met up with Link in the hospital wing.

"Bad news." Link said as he sat down on a bed, holding his hurt arm. "Leverrier knows about Lenalee's pregnancy."

"What?" Both older males raised their heads from many papers and test results.

"Yes, he called me to give me new orders. My new mission should be monitoring Miss Lenalee's condition and her children."

"Darn it!" Komui swore and grabbed scissors and a bandage. He fixed up Link's opened wound and turned at his beloved sister. Lenalee was lying quietly on the bed and though she had big dark circles under her eyes, she was beautiful as ever.

"I am sorry, Komui." Link dropped his head.

"No, there is nothing you should apologize for, Link. I am thankful that you came and told me this."

The black haired male touched his headphone and switched the mode from Hevlaska's chamber to two certain golems.

"Kanda, Lavi, I need you two in hospital wing now. Come as fast as possible."

"Yes sir," two voices replied.

"Well, gentlemen, that Leverrier knows about my sister's pregnancy proves one thing." Bak and Link looked at each other. "We have a spy from Central here and it is not Link."

The two exorcists were present in few minutes. Lavi and Kanda stood in the middle of the room and listened carefully to all the things that their Superior told them. They had to keep the door to Lenalee's room safe. Nobody, except exorcists, head nurse and Section Leader Reever, could enter the room without Komui's permission.

"We have some more things to settle." Supervisors look saddened. "Like Allen's funeral."

The mood drastically changed. And that not only in the room, but after an official announcement of the General's funeral everybody in the Black Order wore their solemn uniforms and mourning clothes. Even Jerry changed his usual white vest for a black sleeveless shirt.

Allen's official funeral was to take place in two days. Everybody prepared by placing black ribbons all around the main hall and in the lower cathedral. Komui grew black roses especially for this occasion.

"I hope you found your peace in heaven, Allen." Komui whispered to himself looking at the black roses.

On that sad day everybody came to see Allen's empty coffin. Everybody except Leverrier took a black rose and one after each other placed the roses on it. Even Kanda took one.

Everybody had something to say to their dead comrade. Lavi was first in the line; he didn't have his usual bandana on. He was all dressed in black suit with his head was covered by a black cap. He had his hair smoothly placed under it.

He stood silently in front of the coffin. He closed his eyes. 'Allen, I vow to you here and now, I will avenge your death. And I won't let anyone hurt your child or Lenalee.'

"Thank you." he whispered and placed the rose with his gloved hand on the white coffin.

Next one was Kanda. He had a black uniform as Lavi had and his hair was hidden in the cap. He simply put the flower on the top and placed his right hand upon his heart. Everyone was silently watching him. After a while he turned around and joined Lavi on the left side of the room.

Miranda thanked him for saving her and making her life better, Marie said his thanks for countless rescues on their missions, Krory cried like a small child and thanked him for showing him who his true friends are. Even Chaoji thanked him for saving him in the ark. Everyone was crying and thanking him. Rikei was holding Rou Fa in his arms and she cried as hard as she could.

After Bak was Komui's turn and he was the last. He bowed as deep as he could and loudly said: "Thank you, General Allen Walker, for protecting the Black Order. Rest in peace!"

After that, Lavi, Kanda and Marie on the left side of the coffin and Krory, Link with Reever on the right one took the coffin and slowly walked to the crematory room. The faces of the men were covered by their capes but Komui could clearly see that Marie, Krory, Reever and even Lavi were crying.

They heard six gunshots from outside. The English Queen couldn't attend the funeral so she at least sent her guards to do this favor for the Black Order.

After the cremation, everybody left and went back to their work or to their rooms.

Kanda joined Lavi and the others in the cafeteria and they had few drinks.

"I will miss that little guy. He was like my little brother," said Lavi with dull voice staring at the glass with bitter liquid he was holding. Kanda drank his alcohol all at once.

"Yeah, me too," he said quietly, stood up and walked away.

"I knew you liked him," Lavi whispered to himself smiling.

7th month

Leverrier sat on his massive chair in north HQ. He had to make his move now or everything could be lost. Three new created members of Crow unit should be enough to keep the situation in Black Order under his control. He has to get to Lenalee's child no matter what.

Three males stood in front of him.

"You know what your mission is. Go, and don't you dare to not succeed!" Leverrier guessed about Links betrayal and he had to insure that _his _plan wouldn't fail this time.

"Yes sir!" After the crows left, Leverrier contented himself with his new baked cake.

"Let the play begin," he whispered.

Suddenly the telephone rang. Leverrier slowly put down the plate and picked up the receiver.

"Good evening," said the man on the other side of the line.

"Hello." Leverrier's body jerked.

"How do you proceed with our little plan, Superior?" The old man could clearly hear the hint of arrogance.

Leverrier took a deep breath.

"Very well. You don't have to worry. My people are already set on their places. We just wait for your order."

"Good, I'm very pleased to hear this. Don't do anything unnecessary. Just wait for my next call." The man ended the call.

Leverrier stared at the receiver in his shaking hands.

"Yes, my Lord," he replied.

Somewhere in that building, Link disconnected his new-made golem and slowly made his way back to Black Order. Komui had to be informed about this interesting call.

Back at the Black Order Komui was sitting behind his table. Covered by tons of papers and forms, he was desperately looking for something that could help his little sister kill the pain that she had had to endure past few weeks. The doctors could make her sleep, but the painkillers that they gave her didn't work.

Bak had to go back to the Chinese Order two weeks ago. Though he left, he was helping Komui out as much as he could.

The whole Order was having a hard time. The Earl's attacks had become more powerful and more regular. Many finders and new exorcists had died, but the Generals and their pupils didn't lose hope.

'_Lenalee was sitting on a white couch. She couldn't see anything but white walls around her. The only thing that kept her calm was a pleasant music she could hear from in front of her. _

"_Why do you look so scared?" a familiar voice asked. Lenalee was silently staring into space. _

"_Hahaha, Lenalee, darling, are you ok?" She slowly started to recognize her surroundings. Someone was standing in front of her, clothed all in white, playing a white piano. _

"_I am in the ark," she said._

"_Heh, well of course you are in the ark. Where else could you be?" The man in front of her asked amused. _

_Lenalee wanted to stand up and look at the man but she was stopped by something warm she was holding in her arms. She looked down. Two little children were silently sleeping on her. _

"_Be careful, my love, don't wake our children up." As the man said that he stopped playing, and as the music stopped, Lenalee could hear screams coming from outside. She looked at the man in panic. He was slowly turning towards her._

"_Allen," Lenalee whispered._

_Allen was smiling at her but she could see that her beloved was somehow different. His eyes changed. The right one was golden and the left one was crimson red. The scar on his face reached down to his neck. _

_He took one step to her and the scene changed. Lenalee looked around and saw white lights from beneath her. She was in Hevlaska's room kneeling on the metal floor with her children in her arms. She looked back at Allen. His pale white face was strained by scarlet blood. He didn't say anything. He just stared into space. _

"_I'm sorry, Lenalee." He looked at her and whispered, "Forgive me." _

_Suddenly everything became deadly silent. She was looking at Allen as he fell down on his knees. There was the Earl behind him, holding his sword covered by Allen's blood. _

"_Hello, young lady," he said happily and his voice was crystal clear in the silence all around. Allen gave Lenalee his last smile and fell on the cold ground. Their children began to cry. _

_Lenalee wanted to shout, to scream and run after the __departing __Earl, but her legs just refused to move. She was soundlessly crying on the floor hugging her children._

"_Die alone, because I took everything away from you," she heard the Earl say. Lenalee was looking around, searching for someone or something that could help her and her children to go away but she couldn't see anything except pitch black. Suddenly the crying stopped. She looked down. There was no sign of a single movement from her children. Lenalee opened her mouth in a scream but nothing except the tears came out. Allen's children, his sons, were lying cold and dead in her arms. _

_The scene changed again and Lenalee was standing with bare feet in a dark corridor. She was all alone. She didn't even sense her innocence. She was desperate from losing everything and everyone important to her even her hope for destroying the Earl. _

_She walked the only way that left to her – to the door at the end of the corridor. _

_When she opened the door, everything disappeared.' _Lenalee woke up and horror filled her entire body.

7th month 3rd week

Kanda lay on his bed in a small hotel in Reykjavik city. He was sent on his mission 3 weeks ago. The town was a quiet, sunny though cold place with a good view of the coast.

His mission was clear: find another innocence fragment. Kanda was used to going on his missions with another exorcists or Crows, but today he was extremely irritated by his current companions. In a strange kind of way, he got pissed every time they spoke to him. Such as right now.

"Kanda Yuu, we received a message that an akuma was spotted near the coast. We should transfer there as soon as possible," one of the Crows announced. These guys were different from Tokusa or Madarao, who guided them on their missions not so long ago. These Crows wore long crimson capes and masks on their faces, which they never removed.

"Che." Kanda's reply didn't please him but he bowed and left his room.

Kanda stood up from the bed, put on his uniform and grabbed his katana. He stormed out of the room leaving the Crows to chase after him.

During the run to the coast, the Crows told him all the details about the disturbing appearance of the demon. Kanda, however, didn't pay any attention to anything that his guide said.

They arrived to the coast after few minutes. There were few houses that seemed to be inhabited, though it was deadly quiet there. Kanda had too many experiences from his past missions to step near the houses unprepared. He immediately drew his sword.

The two Crows stood prepared behind him and followed him slowly as he walked inbetween the buildings. A normal human would see just ordinary buildings and would turn around to leave thinking that the citizens are just too quiet. However, Kanda, an experienced warrior, could see the little signs of a presence of the demon. Calling this a fight wouldn't be correct. This was more a slaughter then a fight. And these three men knew that very well.

Kanda tried to catch any sound that could tell him the whereabouts of the akuma. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't hear anything but the cold, whistling wind. They crept almost to the end of the cliff but they didn't find anything. Kanda wanted to turn around and go back when a demon suddenly popped out from nowhere.

Kanda immediately activated his innocence and run towards the akuma. The two Crows followed after him to cover his back. Kanda swung his sword but the akuma was fast enough to dodge the attack and fight back. First, the akuma aimed his head but Kanda's fast reflexes prevented the demon from hitting him. Kanda fell on his knees and when the akuma's arm stretched above him, he turned around and swung his sword for the second time. The demon stretched its wings and flew to a safe distance from the exorcist. It threw a hateful look on him and angrily roared. Kanda, visibly distracted by the demon's manifestation, didn't pay any attention to his backing companions. He didn't have the time because the demon flew down on the ground and run towards him with an incredible speed. Kanda bent his legs and patiently waited until the demon came closer. When the akuma came to Kanda's strike zone he jumped into the air.

He made one big mistake in that moment. He didn't pay any attention to the two Crows. Those two took their advantage and used a binding spell on Kanda. The surprised and powerless exorcist couldn't even close his eyes before he got a mighty punch directly in his face. He fell on the ground with a loud thump.

Kanda looked at the by standing Crows. The virus started to attack his body and his healing abilities were now visibly slower than before. He fought with his own mind just to keep his consciousness. The Crows used another spell that made Kanda's body lighter.

"Farewell, exorcist," both said with an indifferent voice and dull look and sent Kanda flying down from the cliff. Kanda's blunted senses could hardly keep him conscious for a few more seconds but his brain recognized black stars growing on the foreheads of the two Crow traitors.

He could see the hard ground rising up to meet him every painful second.

The last thing he remembered was a heavenly white light all around him.

Komui walked calmly along the corridor that lead to the hospital wing when he heard a loud painful and very familiar scream. His heart almost jumped out of his chest and his head spun rapidly.

He immediately began to run as if the Devil himself chased after him. Komui kicked the door open and run to his screaming sister. The doctors and nurses came ten seconds after him. Komui held Lenalee's hand and caressed her head. Nobody could describe Komui's fear. The look on his face was terrified.

"Lenalee, darling, what's the matter? What—" He stopped as he saw the area below his sister's belly.

The strong bleeding had started again. The bed was crimson red.

"Aaaargh!" Lenalee cried and clasped Komui's hand. "It hurts!" she yelled in pain, crying.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Komui shouted at the doctors. First they stood on the spot, frozen in fear – they had never seen their Superior so distraught – but they immediately came to Lenalee and checked her state.

"We are afraid that Miss Lenalee can no longer keep her children in her womb." Komui paled.

Komui stood stunned without any movement when Lavi and Link stormed to the room. They both wanted to ask about the situation but something in Komui's look prevented them from doing so. They were standing near the door, staring at Komui, both knowing that something terrible was happening. They both looked in Lenalee's direction.

"God help us," Lavi whispered as his look fell on the blood. Link just stared at her with opened mouth.

Some of the nurses brought hot water, towels, and bandages; the rest of them prepared sharp scalpels, needles and threads. Doctors washed their hands and put on their gowns and gloves. One of them walked to Komui and the two young males.

"I have to ask you to leave. Miss Lenalee's condition requires an immediate operation."

* * *

Here you go folks... I hope you will enjoy it and don´t forget R&R pleeease :3


	3. Unexpected Complications

**Hello, hello! Yes, I am still alive! I managed to rewrite the story and I am really updating this in time! How cool is that, right? **

**Well anyways, I re-readed the previous chapter and seriously, how could you people not tell me about the stupid things I wrote? But never mind. I try not to make such idiotic mistakes from now on... but no promises :P **

**Aaanyways, enjoy the chapter. And when you read my little notes in the end, you will be (I hope) happy about my future plans. **

* * *

One hour. Komui was restlessly strolling from one end of the corridor to another since the beginning of Lenalee´s surgery. His desperation was almost tangible.

After an hour and a half an infantine cry echoed from inside and after fifteen more minutes both of the children were heard crying. All eyes turned at Komui. He sighed in relief and smiled. The exorcist and few of the scientists murmured between each other, all words of relief and happiness.

"Shh, shh, be quiet!" Lavi hissed. Everyone turned their attention at him. Lavi nervously shifted. "I think something´s wrong."

Komui walked over to the door. Everyone was silent. They all could hear the dulled yells from inside. "Bring more towels! We have to start the resuscitation, now!" The doctors yelled.

Komui fell to his knees.

All listened to the yells for few more minutes when everything went silent. People stared at the white door.

The matron came out all bloody and sweaty, gazing at the floor.

"What happened?" The Chinese asked, trying to hold the tears back. He feared the worst. "How is she?!"

Lavi caught Komui´s shoulder, giving the matron a puzzled look.

"Miss Lee is all right, she just needs to rest." The supervisor sighed in relief, releasing the tears he was holding back.

Lavi let out a relieved sigh.

"However," the matron continued, "one of the children is in a critical condition. There were complications. His position in the womb has not been very standard and we´ve had some difficulties to get him out. The navel string has been twisted around his neck." She uttered.

"But he will live, right?" Lavi asked quietly with worry in his eyes.

"Yes, he will live, however there is no telling if there won´t be complications later in his life. If you know what I mean."

Lavi nodded. He indeed knew exactly what the matron meant. He turned to Komui. The man was shaking with sobs.

"Come," the younger started, "you need some rest as well."

"Can we see them?" Komui asked.

"I am afraid I can´t let you disturb Miss Lenalee right now, please understand. You can visit the children if you´d like to." Komui looked at Lavi. His eyes then registered the inspector quietly stalking over to them with a pleading look. Komui nodded. They followed the matron to the room with the incubator.

The three males were looking at the children. One of them laying there, squirming, with his small hands balled into miniature fists. He whimpered softly. The other one laid there motionlessly, surrounded by tubes in different colors. The machine next to the weaker of the children was beeping, showing his weak but regular pulse.

Komui touched the glass between them and laid his forehead against it.

"I can already see the resemblance." The oldest man said.

Link and Lavi were just silently staring at the two newborn boys. Both were cute and pink as newborn children were. The healthy one strongly resembled Lenalee.

"They are beautiful." Link whispered.

"Supervisor! Supervisor!" One of the Order guards run straight towards the trio. "I´m sorry, but you have to return to the office. A messenger has come from Iceland."

Lavi and Link looked at each other. Both of them had a bad feeling about the news.

Komui, Lavi, Link and Reever stood in the office waiting for the messenger. The man stormed inside.

"Supervisor!" He yelled. Komui turned around to look at him. "Bad news…" That was all the man could muster.

Lavi sat down on the couch all pale. Komui didn't look any better. The man saluted and stretched his hand, handing the letter over to Komui. The supervisor took it with a shaky hand. He opened the letter and his eyes flew across the paper. His mouth went ajar in the process.

Komui couldn't believe to what he just read. He looked at the two younger males sitting on the couch.

"Fuck!" He swore under his breath. "How is this possible?! We sent one of our best exorcists and the mission fails? Where is he? Where is Kanda and the Crows?!"

The messenger didn't move from the spot. He bowed his head.

"Well?"

"The other side of the letter sir..." The man said silently.

Komui turned the paper around.

"No…" He breathed desperately out.

* * *

Over two weeks passed and two funerals took place in the Black Order. The staff was never as desperate as now. The Order has lost two great exorcists. Young exorcists lost their hope and the old ones were mourning over their lost comrades.

Everything was covered by darkness.

However, no one knew, the darkness would darken up some more soon.

* * *

Komui Lee, sitting in his office, buried under tons of papers, was silently working on the plan for failed mission. There has to be a way to complete it. He had to come up with a plan. A good, flawless one. This wasn't as easy as it sounded. All their existing plans failed. The order was running out of exorcist, the crows turned into traitors one after another.

Not only the mission was a total clusterfuck, they even lost another exorcist.

Three months and three weeks have passed since the general´s death. The time wanted to cover up the deep scars, but those could never be erased. The pain and grief was still present, it was only dulled. Once the news of Kanda´s death had spread all the dullness was replaced by new kind of desperateness and excruciation. The silence was deafening, all the people were missing the daily quarreling of the two exorcists.

Everyone regarded them like some kind of Yin and Yang. And with them gone, the Order´s balance was disturbed.

The fact that the Earl was now powerful as never wasn't helping as well. His number of the akuma had grown dramatically. The order desperately needed more warriors.

* * *

"Bak-san! Watch out!" One of the guards yelled out when a flash of ominous light missed the car by a hair and exploded ten meters away from it.

"Akuma? How could they possibly figure out our path?!" Bak jumped out of the car and run towards the forest. Watching the massacre behind, he didn't see the branch in his way.

"Bak-san! " Five of ten guards run after him as fast as they could, shaping a V formation behind him in protection. The black winged demon however already chose its target. The guards managed to push their superior away in the last second.

"Ah, stupid humans." The akuma sighed.

"You shit!" Bak yelled at the level three akuma. It just laughed and dropped one of the guards on the ground. The body fell with a loud thud and then just disintegrated into dust which the wind blew instantly away.

"You won´t get away, Branch leader." A person stepped over the mess around with grin on his lips.

"Hello, Bak-san. Allow me to introduce myself – my name is Wisely, one of the Noah´s children." He said and bowed comically.

"A n-noah?! " _´Dammit, I never heard this one!´_ Bak desperately looked around. There was nowhere to run. He was done for.

"Now if you excuse me," Wisely raised his hand, "I would like to know about the Black Order´s whereabouts …"

"No!" Bak´s yell echoed in the air but there was no one to hear him.

"Now, show me your memories…" Wisely said with a wide grin on his lips.

The way to the Black order, the people living there, the things they had talked about, everything was about to be revealed to the enemy.

"Hm?" The Noah´s golden eyes widened. "Children? " Wisely stood there dumbstruck. After few seconds his face gained a very surprised look. "Brother´s sons?" His hand dropped.

Bak fell on the ground panting. He merely looked at the Noah.

_´He knows… he knows about them…Komui. Fuck!´_

"This is very interesting, Branch leader Bak." The amusement was no longer heard in Wisely´s voice. He was genuinely in awe.

"Very well." He said when a black Ark gate formed under his feet. "I shall let you live for this. Consider it a reward for the surprising info." He finished and disappeared in the black gate.

"Komui,… HIDE THEM!" Bak´s desperate yell echoed through the place.

* * *

"Earl," The Millennium Earl looked at the incoming Noah.

"Ahh, Wisely," the Earl started, noticing the male´s thoughtful look, "whatever seems to be the matter?" Everyone´s attention turned on their brother. Wisely was silent.

"Wisely?" The Earl put his tea on the clean table.

"I have very great news, Earl…" The lad said after snapping out of the trance.

* * *

_´"Why… why did you let this happen? You know I was waiting for you… my love. _

_I don't want you to be taken away from me…_

_Didn't you tell me that having a family wouldn't be so bad? That you would be the happiest man in the world?_

_How can I bring you back? _

_Allen…"´_

* * *

Lenalee was lying in the infirmary for three weeks. Though she gained back her consciousness, she wasn't strong enough to walk yet. The stitches in her lower regions still burned and ached.

Everyone stopped by to see her and keep her company while she was in the infirmary wing. They wanted to see her beautiful sons.

Komui was peeking behind the door to make sure that nobody will touch his cute and innocent nephews.

"Lenalee – chaaaan,…" He said happily.

A bit of happiness made its way inside the black building recently. The condition of the weaker boy was much better than expected. The tubes were disconnected and the boy could be handled like a normal healthy child.

* * *

The Earl stood up.

"My dear children,… it´s time to make our move. We have an important meeting with someone very special to me." The Earl said with devilish voice.

* * *

"Oh, brother!" Lenalee turned to the crazy scientist.

"I am so happy that you are better, sweetheart." He smiled at his beloved sister.

Lavi walked over to Lenalee.

"I think this is a good opportunity to celebrate! You and your little son are getting better with every day!" He said laughing and pointing at the child in Lenalee´s arms.

"Look!" Miranda said. "They are awake!" All eyes turned to the little guys.

The two boys were silently watching the surroundings. They eyes were wide opened.

"They are sooooooo cuuuute, Lenaleee!" Komui melted on the spot.

"Oi, look at his eyes!" Lavi pointed at one of the boys. "What the hell!" He breathed out silently.

Lenalee stayed silent. She had noticed the color of her son´s eyes before. She had been terrified at first, but the mother´s instincts were stronger and eliminated all the worries and bad feelings.

"Lavi," she said silently.

Komui looked closer. "This is making no sense." The man said. Lenalee looked at him.

"Komui, I-" she started, "-I don´t care." Komui sighed out, closing his eyes. "I don't care about the color of his eyes. If there will be someone who will try to hurt him, I will kill him." She stated dully.

Komui caressed his sister´s cheek. The bad feeling coiled itself like a snake within him. _´The God hates us.´_ He thought.

"I know…" He replied. He looked at the two newborn. "I feel the same."

He made up his mind. He, too, didn't care. They were his sister´s children. Allen´s sons. _´Nobody is to hurt them. Never.´_

_´Just how am I going to tell her about the issue with the innocence now?´_ He thought in despair.

Lavi was silent. He was cursing every god he knew. The blood the one child gave birth to an innocence miraculously and the other one was…

_´Fuck this, this is insane! Why them?!´_ He thought. There were millions of other children in the world but this had to happen to these ones! He continued screaming and cursing in his mind. He looked at Lenalee.

A small smile adored her features. She was humming an unknown melody to her children. The two small humans were eyeing her eagerly.

_´I know this is a taboo for me, but screw this… I swear to protect them, at all costs!´_ Lavi thought.

"I love you so much, my dears." She whispered. The children squirmed, making the cute noises small children do. "I won´t let anyone hurt you."

* * *

**Finish! What do you say? I think there might me some grammar mistakes - forgive me for my lack of english grammar skills.**

**Anyways, wanna hear the good news? Yeah? **

**I divided the original version of this chapter in two parts... so I will be uploading the second part... soon. (Soon... yeah... as soon as I learn all the shite I have to... and that is a lot of shite to learn *german lectors are suffering from the ´Hilter syndrom´ so german isn´t fun to study anymore*)**

**Reviews are VERY WELCOMED! **

**Thank you for reading this.**

**P. S.: I hope the lines are in the right spots, ´coz the screen is screwing everything up and the lines are gliding all over it.**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

I am very sorry everyone!

I won´t be uploading anytime soon – the reason being – my computer kinda...died.. and everything in it was lost.

Means all my stories were deleted. I have to reprogram everything and rewrite the stories.

-It will take some time-

I will try to do it ASAP , but I can´t promise anything.

Please, try to understand.

Thank you.


End file.
